Grognabble
Biography Grognabble is obsessed with fire and mind altering chemicals. This made him a tolerated member of his tribe. However, the opportunities for experimentation are limited when Chief Graknash is always asking for for more boom boom juice and remote goblin villages aren't known for their libraries (Graknash thinks cook books is an instruction and not a genre). So, one night, Grognabble gathered up a sack full of his favourite things and set off for Rook. There he hopes to learn more about fire and other chemical tricks. He's not a bad guy, in fact, by goblin standards he's practically a saint, he's just not really a person who likes being told what to do. Soon after arriving in Rook, Grognabble part of a group by Lord Devrain to protect some art. That didn't go well, although their investigation into the theft did result in a bar brawl, the death of one of Rook's many fences, and an exciting chase through the marketplace. Then, while Grognabble was innocently sitting in the Plow, minding his own business, a bunch of crazy guys came in and tried to start a fight. They got exploded and chopped to pieces, and a party of revenge-minded adventurers went to find the crazy guy's base. They ran into some bad people along the way, and Grognabble discovered how to play bouncy-goblin for maximum not-getting-a-crossbow-bolt-in-the-face-...again ability. The base was too strong, so the party returned to Rook and reported it to the guard. Who then hired Grognabble and a few others to go and investigate further. During which time, Grognabble discovered that setting fire to people wearing exploding belts was an excellent, if quite dangerous, way to stopping them. Appearance Goblins are ugly little creatures, and Grognabble is one of the ugliest and littlest goblins around. He has greeny-grey skin that is mottled with darker and lighter patches (burns from when he was less than careful with fire or acid, old scars from when he didn't get out of the way of bigger tougher goblins, probably some rashes or diseases, nobody ever looks too closely). His ears are large and floppy, were he a dog they'd probably look cute, but a mouth full of sharp, yellow, misaligned teeth and beady little eyes prevent that. His eyes are unusual for a goblin, they're a bright blue and almost look intelligent. Almost. He's an ugly little goblin though so he still looks like a complete savage. Appearance Goblins are ugly little creatures, and Grognabble is one of the ugliest and littlest goblins around. He has greeny-grey skin that is mottled with darker and lighter patches (burns from when he was less than careful with fire or acid, old scars from when he didn't get out of the way of bigger tougher goblins, probably some rashes or diseases, nobody ever looks too closely). His ears are large and floppy, were he a dog they'd probably look cute, but a mouth full of sharp, yellow, misaligned teeth and beady little eyes prevent that. His eyes are unusual for a goblin, they're a bright blue and almost look intelligent. Almost. He's an ugly little goblin though so he still looks like a complete savage. There at least, his appearance is deceptive. Grognabble was blessed by Zarongel with an incredibly quick mind. Other goblins would bring him anything that tasted bad to see what he could do with it (well, that or throw it at him). His experiments worked more often than they didn't and none of them failed badly enough to kill him so he did better than many alchemist's apprentices.  Sessions Downtime Activities Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Alchemist Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): Lvl 2 HP Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: Total Weight: Spells Companions Category:Character Category:Level 2